Cindy The Cat
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Backstory Cindy The Cat is a light brown cat, born and raised in Numa City. Cindy is U.F.O.N.'s number one agent and partner of David and Strechy. Cindy, obviously a tough cat no one should mess with, is good at karate and can hurt any primate. Cindy is short tempered, and easily startled, but always gets the job done right. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. Cindy enjoy making jokes and wisecracking while under danger. She often find herself in a bizarre yet horrifying situation. Cindy likes justice, fighting for what she thinks is right, and proving to be the number one U.F.O.N. agent. Cindy dousn't like anyone who interferes with her mission, and The Raph Gang. Job Cindy (along with her partners David and Strechy.) works as a secret agent for the U.F.O.N. Her commanding officer is General Barkmeat. Abilities Attacks. *'Neutral Attack:' Cindy dose a left-handed punch, then a right-handed punch and finishes with a powerful spinkick. *'Somersault:' Cindy does a somersault forward. *'Leg Sweep:' Cindy is fully prone while crouching, and he sweeps his legs around. *'Upward High Kick:' Cindy kicks one leg up vertically. *'Hard Hit Range:' Cindy does a knee-thrust forward and she will follow-up with an overhead swing of both arms. *'Aerial Quarter Kick:' Cindy performs four kicks in the air. Items and Weapons Cindy is equipped with various weapons. *'Lazar' *'Sub-Machine Gun' *'M37 Shotgun' *'M29 Magnum' *'Flamethrower' *'Stun Rod' *'Grenades' *'Mine' *'Boomerang' *'Communications device' *'Taser gun' *'Grappling hook' *'Smart bombs' *'Rocket launchers' *'Whip' Relationships David The Falcon Cindy's partner and love interest. Cindy has a companionship with David that is based mainly on partnership. The two are teammates for the U.F.O.N., and often work together during mission, but do spend time in the others presence outside of duty alliance. During one of there missions, David saved Cindy's life when she was trapped in a lava pit by Dr. Ray Monkey. Strechy The Lizard Cindy's other partner, after David is Strechy. The two are good allies. She has sometimes shown annoyance at Strechy, saying that he is too naive. General Barkmeat General Barkmeat is the leader of the U.F.O.N.. Cindy tends to be very obedient towards him, even when Barkmeat orders her to do something that she doesn't appreciate. Rocky The Bulldog and Belch The Elephant Rocky and Belch are Cindy's usual enemies. Whenever the two are robing banks or doing any other illegal actions, Cindy always gets them. Molly Ketty and her friends Cindy has made some encounters with Molly Ketty and her friends. She doesn't really care about them that much, but has helped them out on there past adventures. Friends/Allies David The Falcon (partner) Strechy The Lizard (partner) General Barkmeat (comanding offecer) Neutral Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Rivals Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Quotes "Your under arrest for interfering with a mission of the U.F.O.N.!" "Starting mission now!" "This is Cindy, returning to base." "Barkmeat, mission accomplished." "Your dead meat, buddy!" "That's why im the number one agent. I always get the job done right." "Your bank robbing days are over, Rocky and Belch!" "I'll take care of it." "Come on, David and Strechy! We have work to do!" "The U.F.O.N. is nothing without me." Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral Alignments Category:U.F.O.N. Category:Skill Type Characters